Janice Eroas
Janice is a 12-year-old demigod of Poseidon and a mortal named Vanessa. Her younger twin is Olivia Eroas. Her current boyfriend is Levi Scott. 'Parents' Janice and Olivia's parents met at the dunes in Jones Beach, NY near the East Ballfield. Their father pretended to be a young surfer waiting to "catch some waves." Their mother was also waiting for a big wave. Finally when a big wave appeared, they met and had a bet on who would last the longest on their boards. Of course, Poseidon won and Vanessa "wiped out." Poseidon realized that Vanessa would drown and saved her. They started talking and instantly fell in love. Then at sunset, they rode their last wave together. Vanessa again wiped out but was attacked by a sea monster sent by Oceanus. Poseidon tried to save her but was too late. Poseidon knew she was going to die and made Janice out of her last breath but what Poseidon thought was Vanessa's last breath was her second to last breath. Oceanus then showed up and made Olivia out of Vanessa's actual last breath when Poseidon turned around and almost left. Oceanus then fled and left Olivia when Poseidon turned back around to say goodbye to Vanessa. Poseidon thought he accidentally made twins and took Janice and Olivia to his kingdom. Poseidon never got to ask Vanessa her last name. 'History' Janice and Olivia spent the first four years of their life in Poseidon's Kingdom. They trained hard and long until Poseidon knew they were ready for the real world. Poseidon then left her and Olivia at the Charms Academy near New York City that teaches girls manners. If any student disobeys the rules, the teachers, or anyone else, they would be be punished harshly. Yet, Poseidon was tricked by Oceanus to leave them there ,so Janice and her sister were harshly punished for three years. On their seventh birthday, they decided to run away. They lived on the streets for three long years. On their eighth birthday, they were jumped by a group of gangsters. They've been jumped before but those gangsters were tougher, stronger, faster, and meaner. At midnight, Poseidon came to comfort Janice while Olivia was asleep. A year later on their ninth birthday, they were found by a 25-year-old music teacher, Ms. Monica Morgan. She was very sweet to them and asked them if they wanted to stay at the Apollo Academy, a school for students who have a passion about different types of arts like martial arts, music, and art. Janice and Olivia accepted the offer and stayed at the Apollo Academy for four years. They both became highly popular because of their talents. Like college, students get to pick their classes along with non-optional classes at the Apollo Academy. Janice took band, choir, orchestra, martial arts, and expressive art along with advanced history, advanced math, advanced science, advanced english, advanced reading, expressive writing, Greek, French, and Latin. On their twelfth birthday, they were attacked by their first monster, three Keres. Janice's classmates, Harley Robinson, Hope Rich, and Percy Jackson, came just in time before two Keres could kill Janice. Unfortunately, Janice was struck by one of the Keres' claws. Harley, Hope, and Percy immediately took them to Camp Half-Blood. Read the stories for more. 'Appearance' Janice loves to dress girly and in blue. She has sea green eyes and jet black hair. She has scars on her left shoulder, back, and right leg so she always wears a jean jacket over her shirt and long jeans to hide her scars. Her necklace was given to her by her father, Poseidon. Every year on the morning of her birthday, a new pearl appears on the chain. So far, she has a golden one in the middle representing her birth, six blue ones, and six white ones representing her birthdays. 'Personality' She is very sweet and nice towards her friends, family, and strangers but she can be rough, tough, and fierce when someone threatens her friends or family. Because of her sweetness, she has many friends. She's also very close to her sister. She loves anything that has to do with water and the beach. She also loves animals. She is very athletic. She believes that everyone has a true love including the Ares cabin. She also tries to find everyone (whose desperate) a boyfriend or girlfriend. 'Weapons' Her sword,Tuphonas, is very powerful, strong, unbreakable, and disguised as a blue ballpoint pen. Tuphonas is greek for "hurricane". Her daggers, Thalassa Duo, is also strong, powerful, unbreakable, and disguised as two bobby pins. Thalassa is greek for "sea". Her bow, Kuma, is a long bow and takes an enormous effort to draw. Kuma is greek for "wave". Her arrows called tridents are also very strong and, like Poseidon's trident, have three points. 'Family' Poseidon(father) Vanessa(mother) Olivia Eroas(twin half sister) Quinn Harrison(half sister) Percy Jackson(half brother) 'Trivia' *Her birthday is August 1, 2010. *Her favorite color is blue *She has three pegasi named Avalon, Axel, and Star *She has five dogs named Darcie, Leon, Misty, Excalibur, and (hint, hint) Harley. 'Gallery' Category:Demigods Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Females Category:Original Character